Operation 143: A love to kill
by SarahYamashita
Summary: Natsume is a special agent. He was hired by the vice president of the Sakura Industries to pretend that he’s a homo gay so that he can enter in the Alice Dormitory for girls and gays! His mission? Find and kill the president’s daughter...
1. Money over Pride

**Operation 143: A love to kill**

**Summary: **Natsume is a special agent. He was hired by the vice president of the Sakura Industries to pretend that he's a homo (gay) so that he can enter in the Alice Dormitory for girls and gays! His mission? Find and kill the president's daughter...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice :D...

**Chapter One:** Money over Pride

"I won't do it. Just go and find somebody else who would agree to this stupid mission." He said as headed towards the door.

"What if I gave you 1 million dollars Natsume. Will you do it?" an unknown voice said.

Natsume stopped walking. The amount was just unbelievable. A million dollars for just killing a person? That's just too good to be true. He turned around and faced the smirking guy.

"You're wasting that much money to kill a person? Who is this girl anyways? Is she that important?"

"Apparently she is. She is the daughter and heir of this company's president. But I don't know her. Nobody does because the president is hiding her identity for her safety. But I know you can find and kill her without leaving any evidence. I want you to kill her and make it look like suicide so that I won't be investigated. Oh and one more thing, I'll let Ruka accompany you. He's an expert in acting."

Natsume paused for a while and think. He needed the money. He needs it badly. And this is a big opportunity for him.

"I'll do it."

* * *

"Wake up, we're gonna be late!"

"Five more minutes..."

"It's already 7:00 in the morning for pete's sake!"

"Oh shoot! I'm so dead! Anna, why didn't you wake me up earlier?" the girl said as she rushed through the bathroom and fix herself.

Her roommates, Anna and Nonoko, sweat dropped. This happens every time they're having ghost story telling. Mikan can't sleep well because she's just too scared.

Mikan Sakura, a very cheerful girl and the vice president of the student council. She's very responsible but sometimes, can be very clumsy. She lives in the Alice Dormitory, which is only for girls... and gays. The owner is Narumi, a gay professor who treats his tenants as his own children.

"_I'm really dead now! Tsubasa senpai will definitely kill me!" _she thought as she put on her uniform. Good thing she took a bath last night.

Andou Tsubasa, the president of the student council. He's very strict and will always scold Mikan every time she's late. It's not proper for a member of the student council to be late.

She took one last glance at the mirror and dashed through the door leaving her roommates stunned at how fast she can prepare.

* * *

"So, this is it Natsume. We'll be living in here pretending that we're ***gulp*** gays..." Ruka said as he, and Natsume scanned the place.

"F*ck.. Can't believe I'm doing this. How do we pretend? I'll kill you if you say we'd dress like a girl."

"No we won't.. Hahaha, not all homos are like that. We just need to pretend that we're lovers."

"Whatever. Let's just get it over with and kill that bitch so this stupid charade can be over." Natsume said as he reached through the doorbell when...

Bang! The door suddenly opened and hit Natsume's face. A girl came out running like it was a run for her life.

"Ouch! Who the hell..."

"I'm so sorry! I'll compensate you later!" she said as she ran and disappeared from his sight.

"That bitch! She'll pay for this!"

"Calm down Natsume, you know what we're here for right? Besides, that girl is kinda cute." Ruka said, trying to calm down Natsume with a very murderous aura right now...

"I hope that she is the one, so I can f*cking kill her!"

"What's with the bad mood in this beautiful morning guys?" a beautiful man with a blooming face said.

"Oh, you must be Narumi sensei. I'm Ruka, and this is my boyfriend, Natsume." Ruka said, hugging Natsume, trying to act lovey-dovey.

"Ah, you're the one who'll move today right? Come on in... Let me show you your rooms. But you'll have to be separated. Because I don't approve of such things happening inside this dormitory. If you know what I mean." Narumi said as he winked at the two who just sweatdropped, trying not to puke.

"It's so sad that we're not together _baby_ but you'll just have to endure it, okay?" Ruka said, clinging onto Natsume's hand.

"Aww... Such a sweet couple.." Narumi said, enjoying the sight of the two lovebirds.

Natsume's mood is really bad right now. He wants to beat the crap out of Ruka for calling him _baby. _It made him have goosebumps all over his body.

"This is your room Ruka chan. You'll have two roommates. Don't worry because they're the girly types. Yuu and Mochu. Now, we're off to Natsume kun's room. I'll have someone tour you two around tomorrow because I know you're really tired today. Say goodbye to Natsume now."

"Bye _baby, _I'll miss you." Ruka said as he winked and threw a flying kiss at Natsume. He really loves to tease his bestfriend.

Natsume's eyes twitched and gave him a _"After we're through with this, I'll chop you into pieces." _glare. Ruka rushed and went inside and Narumi sent Natsume to his room.

* * *

Meanwhile, a certain brunette arrived at the school on time. Panting, she entered the gates and saw Tsubasa, waiting for the bell to ring and punish those who didn't make it on time.

"Good morning Mikan!" A girl suddenly called.

"Good morning Sumire! You're here early today. I thought you want to always be _punished _by Tsubasa senpai?"

"***Sigh*** as much as I wanted to, I can't. If I got late one more time, I'll be suspended. I miss being near Tsubasa senpai!" Sumire said crying like it was the worst thing that's ever happened to her.

"What do you like about that guy anyway? I mean, he's strict, bossy..."

"Uhhmmm... Mikan chan..."

"Wait I'm not finished yet. He's moody, likes to give me hard tasks, easily irritated and..."

She stopped as she saw Sumire's face getting paled.

"What's wrong Sumire? Are you sick? Do you need me to..."

"What else Ms. Sakura? Please continue what you're saying a while ago." a very familiar voice from behind her said.

"Ahh... I'm sorry! I'm late for my first class!" Sumire said as she left the scene as fast as lightning. Leaving a shaking Mikan alone.

"Continue what you're saying in the office later. Sakura san." Tsubasa said as he left Mikan there. Neither moving nor breathing.

* * *

Author's note:

Whoo... A new fic! Hahahaha xD Sorry that it was short, it's because I don't know if you guys liked it or not. For those who have read my other fic, Oneechan's Wrath, I'm sorry I haven't updated for ages. I'm busy for the last few months but now, classes are about to end ^_^. Please review and comment, please tell me if you don't like something there :D... Thanks _...


	2. Wrong timings

**Operation 143: A love to kill**

**Summary: **Natsume is a special agent. He was hired by the vice president of the Sakura Industries to pretend that he's a homo (gay) so that he can enter in the Alice Dormitory for girls and gays! His mission? Find and kill the president's daughter...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice :D...

**Chapter Two: Wrong timing**

Mikan went in the classroom and sighed as she sat on her desk.

"Mikan chan, why are you so down to earth today. You've made it on time right?" Anna said, trying to cheer up her friend.

"I'm fine Anna, don't worry, something just happened a while ago, I'll tell you guys later."

"Ok, just tell us if something or someone is bothering you."

Then the bell rang and Anna went back to her seat. Their teacher came in and started the class. Flashback ran through Mikan's head.

"_He's moody, likes to give me hard tasks, easily irritated and.."_

"_What else Ms. Sakura? Please continue what you're saying a while ago." _

"_Continue what you're saying in the office later. Sakura san."_

_End of flashback..._

"_What have I done?"_ Mikan thought as she recalled the scene with her senpai.

* * *

Knock knock knock...

"Natsuu kun! Time for us to eat! You ready yet?"

Natsume opened the door violently that it hit Ruka's face.

"Hey man, you should be more careful about your lovers face. Look at him, so pitiful." A guy behind Natsume said.

The guy helped Ruka stand up and introduced himself.

"Hi, I'm Persona. Your boyfriend's roommate, nice to meet you." Then he offered his hand for a handshake.

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Ruka." Ruka said as he gave him his brightest smile.

Persona blushed. The guy in front of him was cute, but for him, there will be no other person cuter than his...

"What is this? You're two timing me now?" another guy suddenly shouted then ran away from them.

Persona quickly let go of Ruka's hand and followed the guy who ran.

"Kuonji! Wait!" he said as he ran to catch his beloved.

Ruka sweatdropped and looked at his dumbfounded best friend. Natsume just stood there and watched the unbelievable scene he just saw.

"Hahahahaha!" Ruka laughed his pants out because of the indescribable expression of his bestfriend.

Ruka then grabbed Natsume's hands and headed towards the cafeteria.

"What are you doing?" Natsume asked.

"Aren't we supposed to be lovers?"

"I think I just lost my appetite." Natsume said as they walked in the cafeteria.

As they entered, they saw bunch of guys, feeding each other, cuddling, and being sweet with each other while the girls are giggling, watching the scenes which they think are very romantic.

"That table's empty _bab_... umphh!"

Natsume secretly punched Ruka's stomach before he could finish his sentence.

"Call me _baby_ one more time and let's see what will happen to you."

"Ehehehe." Ruka fake laughed.

* * *

Riiiiiiiiiingg!

The bell rang. It is music to the students' ears because it means that they can go home already. But not for Mikan, she still has to go to the President's office.

"Let's go Mikan chan!"

"Sorry Anna chan, Nonoko chan, I won't be going with you today because me and Tsubasa senpai has something to talked about." Mikan said, sighing.

"Oh. A student council meeting? Ok, we'll go first." Nonoko said.

Mikan headed towards the student council office and saw Tsubasa reading some files.

"Umm.. Mr. President, about what happened earlier this morning I.."

"You have a new assignment." Tsubasa interrupted.

"What? Oh.. okay, what is it?"

"There will be two new students entering tomorrow and you're in charge of them. Teach them the rules and tour them around the academy..."

"What? I have a lot of things to do! And isn't that the class rep's job? Why would I..."

"Here are their profiles... That's all... You can go now."

"But... but... but..."

Tsubasa glared at her and she immediately went out of the office. She looked at the profile of the new students.

"This two seems familiar... Oh, we live in the same dormitory... That means... they're Narumi sensei's descendants! Haha! This'll be fun."

* * *

"Hey Ruka, are you sure no one comes in here?"

"Yes Natsume, I'm 99.9 percent positive about it."

"Ok then. This place will be our hideout."

Ruka found a basement under the dormitory. He asked others if it is being used but it seems like everybody is afraid of going there, so he proposed to Natsume that that should be the place to plan their mission.

"We should clean this shitty place a bit."

"Yeah. This place is a mess... Woah!"

The poor blonde boy slipped and fell in Natsume. Natsume lost his balance and was pinned on the floor. Then they heard someone entered.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! Kyaah! I didn't see anything!" the girl who just entered said.

Ruka laughed out loud and Natsume was frozen. He can't believe he was misunderstood to be doing _that_... with a guy!

"So much for your 99.9 percent positiveness."

"Isn't she the girl from early this morning? Haha, it seems like she always comes in at the _wrong time._"

"She's really getting on my nerves now."

* * *

"_Kyaah! What did I just saw! I can't believe it! Wait... aren't those two the ones whom I'll tour around the school tomorrow? Oh my gosh! They are lovers? Kyaah! I can't wait for school tomorrow!" _


End file.
